Smile at Midnight
by SkylarBear
Summary: 100 themed drabbles ranging from funny to serious and everything in between but all including our favorite pair, Chris and Wesker.
1. Chapter 1

My stab at the 100 themes challenge. Drabbles, one-shots, some 100 words some 1000 but all revolving around our favorite pair, ChrisxWesker!

Will be done in random order and random amounts (such as, some pages might have 5 drabbles and some may only have 1). They are drabbles and are all independent of each other. Some may have Chris/Wesker as enemies, some may have them as lovers, and some may have them as friends. All copyrights go to Capcom for Resident Evil and its characters; I just do this for fun.

Muses: Anything and everything. If there is a specific one for a specific story, I'll letcha know.  
>Ratings: Anywhere from T to M, depending on the drabble.<p>

Please review, for it makes me happy. In my pants.

Without further ado

37. Eyes

Chris used to spend ridiculous amounts of time and energy trying to remove the tall blonds' sunglasses. Wesker, for the most part, batted his subordinates grasping hands away from his face with an indignant scowl.  
>Sometimes, and only sometimes, he would allow it (only when they were alone and even then it wasn't a sure thing) with a silent watchfulness and Chris would get to stare into the most blue, most intelligent eyes he had ever seen.<p>

Eventually Chris would stop with his trying-to-remove-the-sunglasses obsession, but that was years later when his (ex-Captain's)(ex-lover's) eyes glowed red from T-Virus and he simply didn't need to remove the glasses to see their glow.

10. Breathe Again

Wesker sat beside Redfield's hospital bed every night for a week, sleeping (more often than not decked out in his uniform, having come straight from work) in those uncomfortable chairs that make actual sleep impossible, hoping beyond hope that the rookie would be okay.  
>When the hostage situation had taken a turn for the worse, Chris had done a stupid thing: he had exchanged himself for the young girl being held hostage. It had worked, for the most part, because the little girl got to go home to her mother in one piece.<br>The same could not be said for the rookie.

In the end Redfield had been shot twice, beaten with a bat, and generally broken to the point where he had stopped breathing.  
>Wesker was the first on the scene when the perpetrator fled and was the one responsible for giving Redfield the CPR that made him breathe again until he could be loaded into the ambulance and rushed to the hospital.<p>

"Captain ?" a strained voice cut through the dim room. It was the middle of the night but Wesker shot right awake at the faint sound.

" I'm here, Chris," he replied, standing-resisting the urge to jump up by mere centimeters of self-control-slowly and walking to the edge of the bed. Redfield's eyes were half lidded and glassy from medication and exhaustion but focused on the man standing beside his bed easily enough.

"Did we get the guy? Is is the girl safe?" he asked, making Wesker pause for a moment.

" Yes. We got him. Everyone is safe," Although the blond was not known for being particularly sappy or clich , he could admit to himself (and to himself only) that his insides did a flip at the smile that Chris favored him with, making his face handsome despite the bandages and bruises. " Get some rest," Wesker muttered after a few moments, watching the rookie's eyes shut slowly and his breathing even out as the medication once again took him under.

Wesker stood by the bed for a long while, wondering if Chris would remember the pause in his reply when he had been asked if the man had been found. He doubted it. Even if he did remember, he would simply tell him what he had told everyone else: that he had chased the man after making sure he was safe and loaded in the ambulance, and when he caught up to him and the man refused to surrender, he was forced to shoot.  
>No one had to know the truth, the truth that the man had willingly put his guns down and was ready to turn himself in but Wesker shot anyway. All that mattered to him was that Chris could breathe again.<p>

8. Innocence

Wesker had loved that first night with Chris as much as all the nights following, but that very first time they learned each others bodies for the first time was something special. Chris was young but had accepted Wesker's advances so willingly that the blond assumed there was some experience there.

He had been wrong.

They had gone from work to his place and barely made it through the door before Chris had him pinned to the nearest wall. The blond wasn't arguing, not one bit, but when the minutes starting ticking by and there was no progression he decided he would take the dominant role and get the evening started.  
>Chris had hesitated, only for a second, but no more.<br>It wasn't until Wesker was between Redfield's thighs, lying on top of him in his bed, both of them sweating and panting, and he was about to penetrate Chris for the first time did he realize.

"Will will it hurt?" Chris had asked, trying to hide his nervousness by asking the first thing that came to his head and officially not hiding his nervousness at all, shocking the blond into stillness right as the head of his cock was prodding at his entrance.

"You've never done this before," Wesker said, and it wasn't a question. It came out flatly. Chris shook his head. "You've never been the bottom?" Wesker tried again, trying to get his mind around it.

"I've never been with a man."

There was some more silence as Wesker, even with all his intelligence working for him, simply couldn't figure out how to respond. Given he was hard as a rock and his cock was about a half an inch from being enveloped by that sweet warm embrace (he's a virgin oh my god), so maybe it's not so surprising.

"Wesker?" Chris panted out his name and the blond felt a hot shiver go down his spine.

"I'm I'm sorry, Chris. I didn't know. We don't don't have to do this " he tried pulling away but Chris wrapped one strong leg around his waist and he couldn't.

"I didn't say I didn't want to. I trust you I was just wondering."

He trusts me?

For a few more moments there was silence, Chris laying his head back while panting and watching as Wesker just stared at him intensely. Finally, the blond leaned down and pressed a kiss to Chris's temple.

"It won't hurt. I'll make it good for you."

What Wesker had really wanted to say was thank you, but that seemed a line for a hooker. Not someone like Chris. Not for someone who trusted him, even though that had been the reason he wanted to say thank you in the first place.

Soon, however, all those thoughts were forgotten as logic ceased to exist and the only thing that mattered was the sweet gasp of his name on the others lips as he took his innocence. The funny thing was that when Chris lost his, Wesker felt as if he had gained some of his back. 


	2. Chapter 2

Muses: Anything and everything. If there is a specific one for a specific story, I'll letcha know.

Ratings: Anywhere from T to M, depending on the drabble.

Please review, for it makes me happy. **In my pants.**

Without further ado...

* * *

><p>87. Food<p>

Sweat rolled between Chris's shoulder blades as he arched, moaning and gasping Wesker's name as said blond slid his hard length in and out of the willing body beneath him. Chris was on his stomach, laying completely flat with only the small of his back arched into a nice little dip as Wesker made love to him. It was all he could do to press his face into the pillow and muffle his screams of pleasure, fisting the sheets on either side of his head. Wesker, holding himself up with his fists on either side of his lovers sides, watched the trickle of salt water as it slid down his lovers back. It entranced him much more than it should have and he found himself leaning down to lick the bead of sweat from his lovers muscular back, never once slowing down his hips as he kept his rhythmic fucking.  
>The second the hot, moist flesh touched his back, Chris found himself being thrown into the most intense orgasm he'd ever had, spilling himself over the sheets with a loud yelp of Wesker's name and without having to touch himself once.<br>Wesker followed suit, grunting and thrusting hard as the tight heat convulsed around his length, the taste of Chris's sweat still fresh on his tongue. The only thing he could think at that moment as white flashed in his eyes and he emptied his seed into his lover was that Chris had tasted better to him than any food he'd ever encountered.

55. Waiting

Chris couldn't stand waiting and only permitted himself to sit still when it was very important.

Right now, he sat still and waited patiently, the only sign he was growing impatient (or possibly growing more nervous by the second) was the constant tapping of his foot as he sat on his bed with his hands folded and hanging between his knees.

A few days before he had stayed late to finish some meaningless paperwork, something that didn't matter nearly as much as the fact that only one other man had stayed behind late that night as well; his Captain. They worked together a few desks apart, Wesker writing and filing his paperwork intently while Chris fidgeted and watched him work, getting not nearly as much done. It was all too enthralling to be able to watch the blond when he didn't have to worry about everyone else in the office wondering if he could get much more obvious of his affections.

"Do you need something, Redfield?" Wesker had finally asked, not glancing at the man himself as he continued writing. Chris swallowed and chuckled, wondering how the man knew he was watching when he hadn't even looked at him. Then again, maybe Wesker had been looking the entire time out of the corner of his eye-who knew, with the sunglasses and everything.

"Well uh no. I'm fine. I mean, I'm all set. Almost done," he mumbled, pretending to quickly get some work done as Wesker finally lifted his gaze to the brunet.

" Indeed. How about you tell me something that's not such an obvious lie."

"H-huh?"

"You've been watching me all night. I'll ask again, do you need something?" Wesker couldn't help but smirk at the blush that covered his subordinates cheeks when he realized he'd been caught.

"No. I don't need anything."

"Ah. In that case, I'm off. I'll see you tomorrow, Redfield," and with that Wesker stood, completely intent on leaving. Chris jumped up from his chair, nearly knocking the thing over.

"Wait. I guess I was actually wondering something. I mean, maybe this isn't a good time but uh do you want to go out sometime? Mean, go to dinner? I mean grab some food? A beer?" Chris mentally facepalmed. _Nice going, Chris. Nice impression of a infatuated schoolgirl. I bet that really impressed him_. Surprisingly enough, this Captain nodded with little hesitation.

"Dinner. I'll pick you up at your apartment on Friday at seven."

Flabbergasted that Wesker had completely taken control of the situation and even more surprised that he seemed more than willing to humor him, Chris watched dumbly as Wesker turned and left the building. The second he thought he was out of hearing range Chris pumped his fist in the air with a shout of joy.

And that led him to now, waiting for the knock at his door. It was 6:59 when the knock came and Chris jumped, trying not to preen himself too much (he'd only spent the last hour doing so, checking to make sure his clothes were still clean and his hair still as flat as he could get it). Taking a breath, he went down the hall to the door of his apartment and opened it.

There stood Wesker in all his glory; hair meticulous (as always), clean shaven (ditto), except wearing an all black suit that made him look

Hot. Powerful. Sleek. Hot. So, so hot. Did I say hot already?

Overall, it had been well worth the wait.

73. I Can't

When Chris first heard those words out of his Captains mouth, he nearly shit himself. There was something Albert I'm-so-badass-and-implacable-that-I-can-wear-my-sunglasses-at-night Wesker wouldn't, nay, COULDN'T do?

"I said I can't."

"Come on! It's just a roller coaster!"

"I'm not going on it. That's an order."

" Huh?"

"Never mind. I'm not going on."

"But whyyy?" Chris nagged, sniggering as Wesker crossed his arms over his chest like a child about to throw a tempy-tantrum.

"I can't, okay?"

"Just tell me why and I don't bother you anymore."

" I'm afraid of heights."

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

23. Cat

"Meow."

" Christopher?"

"Uh, yeah?"

"What is this thing here. This dirty little thing that just shit on my floor."

"It's a cat! Happy birthday!"

" Wesker Wesker! WESKER NO! DON'T HURT FLUFFY!"

"MEEEE-oWWWW! _HISS_! HISSSSSS! _ERRRRRMEOW_! HISS!"

To this very day, Chris isn't sure if that was Wesker or Fluffy making those god-awful noises. All he knew is that it had been an epic battle and in the end, they had come out loving each other. Sort of. Not really. Actually, no, Wesker still hates cats.  
>Especially the kind that shit on his floor.<p>

* * *

><p>Thank you <strong>siberian74 <strong>for giving me such an awesome review! I will update ASAP. Until then...thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

My stab at the 100 themes challenge. Drabbles, one-shots, some 100 words some 1000 but all revolving around our favorite pair, ChrisxWesker!

Will be done in random order and random amounts (such as, some pages might have 5 drabbles and some may only have 1). They are drabbles and are all independent of each other. Some may have Chris/Wesker as enemies, some may have them as lovers, and some may have them as friends. All copyrights go to Capcom for Resident Evil and its characters; I just do this for fun.

Muses: Anything and everything. If there is a specific one for a specific story, I'll letcha know.  
>Ratings: Anywhere from T to M, depending on the drabble.<p>

Please review, for it makes me happy. **In my pants.**

Without further ado...

* * *

><p>31. Flowers<p>

Albert Wesker, being captain of S.T.A.R.S., had seen a great deal of things. Some-if not most-of those things had been rather horrible. This, however, was downright frightening; not to mention embarrassing.

There was a bouquet of flowers sitting on his desk. He glared at them but they didn't seem to get the threat and remained there. He heard someone giggle-most likely Jill, but by the time he had whipped a glare her way she was preoccupied by an invisible mark on the wall-and felt blood rush to his face. With a scowl he picked them up and moved them to a more appropriate place (the trash) before going about the rest of his work day.

The next morning there was another arrangement of flowers on his desk. This time he waited to throw them away until everyone in his unit was there to witness it, hoping to discourage whoever his secret admirer was. Proud with himself, content with the knowledge that there would be no more of that silliness, Wesker went to an early lunch.

When he returned, his whole desk was covered with flowers.

"I want to know who is responsible for the vegetation that keeps finding its way to my desk," he said, not needing to raise his voice to be heard because everyone in the lunchroom fell silent when he came striding in. When nobody volunteered the answer, Wesker smirked.

"If I don't get a name within ten seconds, I'm suspending all of your vacation time. No exceptions."

Almost simultaneously, Jill, Barry, Rebecca, Vickers, and even a few other people not a part of Bravo unit and only just happened to be having lunch at the time pointed to Chris, who was left looking rather insulted.

"Hey, way to cover for me guys," the marksman grumbled. Wesker blinked. Redfield sighed and kicked back in his chair, raising his hands above his head in a casual 'you got me' gesture. "So, what? Am I gonna get a slap on the wrist? Suspension for a day? Extra hours?"

After a few moments consideration, Wesker said, "Come with me."

"What? But I haven't even finished lunch-"

"Now."

Chris Redfield grumbled some more but stood up and followed his captain out of the lunchroom. The brunet was just about to ask again what his punishment was when Wesker turned on him.

" The flowers. Get them off my desk. No more, all right?"

"S-sure " Chris nodded. For a moment he thought he was going to get popped upside the head and was a bit relieved when Wesker backed off a step or two. He took the chance to scamper away-he told himself it was a manly scamper but didn't deny it was a scamper nonetheless-and get to it before any harsher reprimanding was done.

By the end of the next day Chris left the station feeling rather pleased on how the whole situation turned out the day before. He pulled into the shared parking lot of his apartment complex and walked up the path to the front door, humming under his breath softly and thinking on other things. When he unlocked the door to his room and stepped inside he nearly missed seeing the single red rose that lay on his kitchen counter. After getting over his initial shock and confusion, he picked it up gingerly and read the small card attached.

_Christopher,_  
><em>Office romances are highly discouraged. However if you were to come by tonight, it wouldn't be at the office now, would it?<em>  
><em>-Wesker<em>

Chris could barely contain his excitement. He had been telling anyone who asked that it had been a joke just to piss Wesker off but the flowers had really been a none-too-subtle way of trying to woo his captain. Apparently, it had worked.

However, the question still remained on how the hell Wesker had gotten the flower into the apartment in the first place.

43. Dying

It was a subject he had thought about so often lately that one would have thought the topic covered thoroughly enough that it needn't be brought up again. It would have been nice but it was not a reality. Not when death was constantly a mere heartbeat away. Things had changed, things were different. Death, dying, suffering, pain that was the truth of things.

He had thought naively, a long time ago, that he would die perhaps in the embrace of the one he had loved.

The one who had betrayed him.

The one who had brought around this whole damned mess.

For the truth was he had been dying since that day ten years ago when his life had been ripped apart and he thought that if he were to be met by the reaper at the end of this journey, then that would be okay.  
>Because although Chris Redfield thought about dying relentlessly, he did not fear it.<p>

Dying would mean he wouldn't have to think about The Other's face anymore, The Other's empty promises. Dying would only mean an end to all of this shit.

In the meantime he fought on, existing but not living, not fearful but holding no hope save for the expectation that when that day came his dying would come quickly and mercifully. The Other owed him that much, if nothing else.

* * *

><p>Sorry that there's not more, no other prompts stood out to me today. I'll try again tomorrow! In the meantime, thanks for reading!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

My stab at the 100 themes challenge. Drabbles, one-shots, some 100 words some 1000 but all revolving around our favorite pair, ChrisxWesker!

Muses: Anything and everything. If there is a specific one for a specific story, I'll letcha know.  
>Ratings: Anywhere from T to M, depending on the drabble.<p>

Please review, for it makes me happy. In my pants.

Number (Seeing Red) 86 goes out to RagerGS8 FF who said she'd like to read "jealous Wesker" because, I quote, "angry Wesker is an awesome Wesker". Couldn't agree more! I hope I did it well. ?

The story I paraphrased in number 61. (Fairy Tale) is copyrighted Alvin Schwartz. I didn't write it, I just needed a scary story to borrow for part of the drabble.

Without further ado

75. Mirror

Near the end of everything, the monster who had been a man named Albert Wesker spent a great deal of time looking into mirrors. Hours were spent gazing at his reflection and wondering if there was another looking out at him at the same time, perhaps one that wasn't invincible, one who wasn't a God.

He'd reach out to press his fingertips to his cheek, wondering if he could feel it in some other dimension. Sometimes he'd find himself pressing too hard when the glass would crack in spider web designs from his touch.

Sometimes, if he was patient enough, he would see someone very familiar over his shoulder. He learned that if he turned to look they'd disappear so he'd learned to study them obscurely, gazing over the broad shoulders and caring face of one he had once known. Oh, he knew the name to put to the face, but this one was different-just like he'd been different, once. Back when they didn't want to kill each other.

He'd hold onto the hallucination as long as he could before he came back to himself and left the world of mirrors. He'd return rattled and enraged, breaking everything within his sight, shattering the fragile illusions that were more torture than comfort.

If only he knew how to get to that world if only he could start again in a world of mirrors.

86. Seeing Red

Chris knew that his captain was mad at him. That wasn't the problem.

The problem was that he couldn't figure out for the life of him why.

He'd been good that week. He had caught a criminal without a single 'we got you now, dipshit!' and in turn Wesker hadn't been forced to fill out any extra reports to keep the public satisfied. Hell, Chris had even done his own paperwork for once. Monday they'd been getting along fine. Now it was Thursday and Redfield had the distinct feeling that his captain wanted to rip his head off and piss on his corpse.

The marksman wouldn't care so much if he hadn't been trying so hard to win the mans affections for over three months now. Chris had worked hard to get Wesker to notice him and it felt pretty shitty now to have all his effort slipping away for a reason he didn't even know.

He had wanted to just ask what was wrong but hadn't had the time. He found it near impossible to corner the man and by the time it rolled around for him to leave for the night he wasn't any closer to figuring out what was wrong than he had been that morning.

"Captain? Can I have a minute?" Chris asked Friday morning. He had actually made an effort to get to work early so there could be no more excuses. Wesker didn't even look up from his desk. Chris fidgeted in front of him and then glared down at the mans skull. "Sir?" No response. " Wesker?"

"What do you want, Redfield," Wesker damn there growled, slamming his pen down and glaring up at him with such ferocity that Chris felt as if he were two feet tall even as he stood and Wesker sat. The stoic man was known for his ability to intimidate and Chris felt himself lucky to only have encountered this level of anger now for the first time. It was scary. At the same time it just made him all the more confused...and now, just a little pissed.

"Well excuse the hell out of me, sir, but I just wanted to know exactly how big of a broom you had up your ass. You've been obviously upset with me for nearly a week now, why don't you just tell me what I did wrong? Or at least punish me for god sakes and get it over with!"

Wesker stood and now Chris really did feel as if he should take a step back. The man was taller than him by a good six inches anyways but now it seemed much more than that.

"Why don't you go confide in Ms. Valentine if you are having such problems with me, Redfield," Wesker sneered.

"Huh?" Chris grunted angrily, shaking his head angrily. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Well, you two seem to be such good friends," Wesker growled, walking around the desk without taking his eyes off of his prey. And that's what Chris felt like-prey. He came to stand a few inches away and Chris felt rather proud with himself that he didn't take a physical step back no matter how tempting the idea was.

"What the fuck does that have to do with anything?"

The next thing he knew, Chris found himself suspended in the air and then slammed down on the desk behind him. Wesker had him by the collar and was pinning him down, nearly choking him, and Chris in his shock could only think of the strength that had taken-and how easily Wesker made it seem.

"It has EVERYTHING to do with it!" Wesker raged. "If you want the little bitch, just take her and get it over with. I do not enjoy being toyed with, Redfield. Not. One. Bit."

"What?" Chris squeaked, still in complete shock and not even fighting back. This time Wesker really did growl and he picked Chris up a few inches just to slam him back down, knocking the breath out of him once again.

"I do not find it amusing that anyone around the office play games with me. I've had enough of it. You were obviously only making fun of me by acting as if you were pursuing a relationship with me when instead you wanted a easy fuck like Jill."

Chris couldn't even think of the last time he'd even been anywhere near Jill. The only thing that crossed his mind was the other day he had stood by the water tank with her and chatted for a while, and she had playfully smacked him while they joked about something. What Chris hadn't been aware of was the fact that watching the two interact had Wesker seeing red.

"But-"

"Shut up," Wesker said darkly, this time not raising his voice but it sounded all the more threatening. "It is not my problem if you're homophobic-"

"I'm gay."

" What," the blond didn't look any less angry but his tone was somewhat less frightening. Chris nodded enthusiastically.

"I don't even know what you are talking about with Jill, she's just my friend and either way it doesn't matter cause I'm gay. I I thought you knew that "

" I did not," Wesker said, finally pulling his hands from Chris's collar but not backing away, keeping the man pinned to the desk.

" You you were jealous of Jill?" Chris asked after a while, having nothing else to say. A minute ago he thought Wesker was going to kill him-now he could barely contain the eruption of giggles that he just managed to keep inside. It was just sort of cute. In a scary, possessive way. "You thought I was straight?" and then he couldn't stop the laughter.

Wesker shut him up effectively by leaning down and crushing his lips against his subordinates. Chris was so shocked that he nearly choked on his own air and couldn't even kiss him back. He felt a hand slither up his side just as another grabbed hold of a fistful of his hair, arching his head back as Wesker broke the kiss and hissed to him.

"It is not a mistake I will be making again anytime soon. Christopher I want you. You will be mine one way or the other. No more games."

"That's that's what I wanted, anyways," Chris muttered, and this time when Wesker went in for another earth-shattering, breath-taking, ultimately dominating kiss, he let himself be drowned in it. Maybe he should have been concerned with the amount of jealousy Wesker had in him, the way he wanted to possess him but he wasn't. Like he said, it was what he wanted, anyways.

61. Fairy Tale

"Tell me a story," Chris demanded of his partner one night. Wesker blinked and lifted one blond eyebrow at the out-of-the-blue request. It's not like they had been on the subject; Wesker had actually been halfway through reading a book and Chris looking at pictures in a magazine when the marksman apparently decided it was story time.

"What type of story?" Wesker asked, sounding less than enthused as he gazed over the top of his book.

"I don't know, just make one up," Chris suggested. Wesker frowned, narrowing his eyes.

"That seems to require more work than I have patience for, Redfield."

"Don't call me that. We're not at the office," Chris crawled over the couch to sit in Wesker's lap. "If you don't tell me a story, I'm going to start calling you your nickname in front of everyone at work."

"You wouldn't dare," the blond murmured, but was effectively sidetracked by the man in his lap and put the book aside so his hands were free to grasp his lovers hips.

"I would and you know it," Chris grinned, his dark eyes shining mirthfully. "Now tell me a story."

" Fine. I'll tell you a fairy tale that I was told when I was young."

"Great!" the brunet was pleased. Wesker hardly talked about his childhood and any information given willingly was always welcomed. "Lets hear it."

Wesker stayed silent for a few moments before he started narrating a tale he hadn't thought about for a very long time.

"There were once two men-"

"I like where this is going," Chris immediately interrupted. Wesker stared at him until Chris made a zipping motion across his mouth to show that he would not say anything else.

"Like I was saying there were once two men who had been friends for a long time. They often sat outside and watched the field across the road from their house while they talked about one thing or another.  
>"Then one day they sat talking and as they watched, something came crawling out of the field. It looked like a man but they couldn't tell because the sun was setting and it was too dark. Before they could get a good look the thing went crawling back in. They thought they were hallucinating, they thought maybe the shadows were playing tricks on their eyes."<p>

Chris watched with a grin on his face, waiting for the part where the two men started fucking on the lawn. That part never came, however, as Wesker continued,

"But ten minutes later, the same figure came out of the field. It came halfway across the road, looked at them, and then went back. This time, they knew it was a man, except now it wasn't crawling but walking. Shambling.  
>The third time it came out of the field, one of the men decided he'd go see what it was. He walked across the road but as he neared the thing he saw it's skin was rotted and its eyes were sunk into its skull. When he turned and ran, it gave chase. The two men ran to their house and locked the doors. They saw the thing stop on their front step and then turn back and walk across the road, disappearing into the field one last time."<p>

Chris looked like he was about to be sick but kept on a small smile as if to prove to himself that he wasn't as scared as he was.

"A year later, the man who had seen the thing up close got sick and lay dying. His partner said that at the end, he looked just like the thing they had seen that year ago in the field. The end."

Chris stared at his blond-haired captain, somewhat more pale than he had been at first, no longer smiling at all.

"Who the FUCK thought that was a good story to tell a kid? What's even the point! No wonder you grew up to be a weirdy!" Chris exclaimed, not thinking about what he had said. Wesker rolled his eyes and more or less shoved Chris off of himself and onto the floor where Chris landed on his back with an elegant 'oof!'.

"You're the one that wanted a story."

"Yeah, a fairy tale!" Chris objected, rubbing the back of his head but staying on the floor by Wesker's feet. "Not something that's going to give me nightmares!"

Wesker smirked and Chris regretted having said that.

"Well, it's getting late, Redfield. It's about time you head home, yes?"

Chris blanched.

"I'm not going out to my car to drive home now! That that thing could be lurking in my back seat! Or in my bedroom, ready to rape me! No. No way. I'm staying here and that's final."

"Was this a ruse to get me to offer to let you spend the night?" Wesker smirked, crawling off the couch and over top his marksman with the prowess of a big cat, nibbling at his jaw. Chris shivered and grinned lightly.

"Maybe "

"You're more clever than I give you credit for, Christopher "

Thirty minutes later they both lay panting on the floor, basking in the afterglow of their romp. Wesker was the first to sit up and get dressed.

"It really is getting late."

Chris's eyes remained half shut and he grunted in response. Wesker glared at him.

"Aren't you going to go home?"

"No. Still scared. Goodnight, Wesker."

Chris let his eyes shut. He was pretty much convinced that he'd feel Wesker's foot in his ribs any second now, prodding him out of his apartment (for although they were fuck buddies, they had yet to sleep over at each others places). A minute passed before he opened his eyes again to see Wesker staring down at him.

" If you insist on staying, you might as well sleep in a bed."

Chris grinned, doing a victory dance in his mind.

"Cool, where's the guest bedroom?" he asked, getting up off the floor and stretching.

"I have none. I do not usually permit guests. You will be sleeping in my bed with me."

And that was by far the best fairy tale ending Chris could have hoped for. 


	5. Chapter 5

Hey there, Sky here. Just wanted to check in! I know it's been a while since I've submitted anything and I'm sorry. A month? Wow, that's harsh...I apologize. I've been busy and not going to lie, I've been lazy too. Just really haven't had that much inspiration. However, I will update as soon as I get around to it. I'm not done with you yet, ! ^.^

On that note, you know what would really get me writing again? Prompts. Tell me what you want me to write and at least with someone waiting on me I can hopefully get my butt in gear. Give me some details on what you want and I'll do it, no problem-o. I'd love that! So please, PLEASE...if you have any ideas, any at all, leave me a comment.

I've also decided to share my e-mail with you, since I check that more often than I check . Leave me some prompts or just talk with me, I'm a very open person.

skylarbear_

And if you were wondering, I also have a dA () account. I go by SkylarBear on there. But I haven't been updating there either, it's just fyi.

Alrighty then! Talk to you (hopefully! please!) soon! 


End file.
